The Ones Who Remain/Issue 6
This is issue 6 of The Ones Who Remain, entitled: Beyond Those Walls. Issue 6; Beyond Those Walls Nikki sat alone in an abandoned warehouse. Her face was bloody, her eyes were red, and most of her clothes were missing. She managed to stand up, observing her surroundings. The wall was recently painted a dark purple, and it takes Nikki a moment to realize she was alone. She immediately goes into panic mode, breathing heavily, looking around the empty room in hopes of seeing someone...anyone. She finds herself running out of the room. Now down a long corridor, each footstep right after another, Nikki just kept on running. The paintings on the walls, the scratched up pain-- this all seems to familiar to her. That's when she remembers... She immediately stops in her tracks, looking around in a panic. She finds herself screaming for Mike. And, through her efforts, a loud screech is heard too close for comfort. She turns to her right, and right before her, is a biter sprinting toward her. The biter's short, brown hair all to familiar. Before Nikki can react however, she is quickly taken to the ground by the biter. The biter wrestles on top of her, screeching, gnarling. As Nikki gets a closer look at the biter, which so desperately wants to eat her, behind the gray skin and the bright blue eyes-- somewhere deep inside of it, her mom was hiding. "M-M-Mom." Nikki managed to squeal out, before losing her grip on the biter, which takes advantage of the weakness. The biter quickly takes a huge bite from Nikki's throat. But, she feels no pain. She feels... nothing. And that's when the biter's face is blown off, right before Nikki's eyes. It takes a moment to realize what had happened, but when she does, she turns her head toward the shooter. And there, stood Mike. Dressed in all black leather, a cigarette sticking out of his mouth. "Mike?" she says quietly, under her breath, as she rises to her feet. She immediately runs toward Mike, and embraces him, giving him a hug so tight-- so long, that she doesn't even know if she'll ever let go. "I missed you." "Why didn't you do it?" he suddenly asked, looking deep into Nikki's eyes. "Why didn't you save me?" "I-I couldn't, Mike." she said, letting him go, lightly moving her hand across his face. "After all these years of me risking myself for you...you let them just... take me?" he pushed on, to which Nikki squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head rapidly. "No, no, no-- this is a dream!" she cried, not opening her eyes. "Open your eyes, Nikki. Open. Your. Eyes." She quickly opened her eyes, and where the confident Mike use to stand, now stood a weaker, naked, bloodied version of Mike. His eyes were yellow-- fighting off an infection. His elbow was twisted in a disgusting way, and the bone in his ankle was sticking out. Nikki only gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. "They're gonna kill me." he weakly said, never taking his eyes off of Nikki. "And it's all your fault." Immediately after Mike says that, a katana goes through his chest, blood spitting from his chest, and he drops like a fly. Hitting the ground with a tremendous thud as Nikki cried out for him, tears streaming down her face... she falls to her knees. She snakingly looked up to where Mike once stood, and there stood Davie. His confident, charming smile as he wiped Mike's blood off of the katana. "Wake up, Nikki." he suddenly said, before turning the katana on himself, sliding it in to his own abdomen, slowly. "Wake up." ---- "Wake up, girl." Cal pleaded, shaking the squirming Nikki's body. She was mumbling to herself, crying in her sleep, and both Jared and Adrianna were watching from afar, packing their stuff up. As Nikki awoke, breathing heavily, a few tears running down her face, Cal brought her into a tight hug. He didn't have to say anything, his presence was all that Nikki needed, as she cried in his arms. ---- As Mike awoke, in the same bed he fell asleep in, he could hear the mumbling of both Caitlyn and Freddy, who sat together on one of the bunks. As Mike sat up, he couldn't help but feel the pain... from, well, everything. His chest hurt, his head hurt... and he couldn't get Brenda off of his mind. Her pale, lifeless body still flashed in his mind, and no matter what he did, he couldn't get it off of his mind. "Sup, kid?" Freddy asked from the bunk. Mike turns toward them, and only takes a deep breath. He doesn't know what to say... or what he can say, for that matter. "Geez, no need to cause a ruckus." he mumbled to which Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "How are you feeling?" she asked. "Fine." he muttered, rubbing his temples. "You look like shit." Freddy commented. "Long day..." "That reminds me." Freddy said, interrupting Mike. "You wanna tell us what happened?" Mike shrugged his shoulders, to which Freddy rubbed his hands together, a smile forming across his face. "It was really stupid." Mike sighed. "I was too chicken to pull the trigger." "Ah, you got caught in the restricted zone?" Caitlyn asked, sitting back on the bed. Mike shook his head, trying to remember the events of the day. "We were preparing for war. We wanted to take on Echo-- they would've starved us out if we didn't, and, we got betrayed. They came with a--a large convoy and my aunt tried to talk them down. They wanted to take her. Wanted to take her here to be killed... I couldn't let that happen." As Mike got lost in his thoughts once again, Caitlyn nodded, understandingly, while Freddy seemed more interested than anything else. "Well," he started, grasping Mike's attention. "You wanna know why I'm here?" "Sure," Mike said quietly. As soon as Mike spoke, Freddy stood up, and took off his shirt. He turned around, so his back was facing Mike, and right in the middle of his back, was a large tattoo. The tattoo was purple, and it took Mike a bit to notice that it was an outline of a dragon. "You got arrested for a tattoo...?" "No, it's what the tattoo means." Freddy replied, turning back around. "The dragon is the sign of the rebellion." "Rebellion?" "Yeah, kid. You probably don't know about it though, it's kinda under construction. But, I'll give you the gist of it. Whether you know it or not, most people hate Davie. The way he rules. The way he lives... we want him dead. But, what's the problem? He's got a private army in the way. He's going to kill everyone who stands in his path, and, we're the resistance. We're everywhere. We're inside of Echo, we're on the outskirts of Florida, we're hiding right beside you." "Sounds... unorganized." Mike bluntly said, grabbing his head. "That's because, it is." he said, sitting back down next to Caitlyn, who just watched from the bed. "We launched a small attack from within, and, well, we lost. I was taken prisoner, and the rest kind of just... scattered." "Then, how would you know about this?" "Like I said, we got guys on the inside." he said, crossing his arms. "Anyways," Caitlyn said, getting away from this topic. "Let me give you the rundown, Mike. At eleven, they let us out for lunch in the cafeteria. By two they'll bring us back in to our cells, and by seven, we're let back out for another meal." Mike nodded his head, lying back down on the bed. "No reason to be scared, little man." Freddy said, offering a light and friendly smile. "I'm not scared." Mike muttered, turning away from the two. But, they both knew he was lying. It was all over his face. His eyes were misty, his skin was pale, he still had dark red cuts across his face. Mike closed his eyes again, and went back into his thoughts. ---- Jared walked through the woods slowly, holding onto his rifle tightly. Nikki stood next to him, walking closely to his side, and Cal & Adrianna walked right behind them, guarding their backs. The day so far has been quiet, no one really said a word to one another. "So," Cal started, trying to think about something to say... he just wanted the silence to end. It made him feel uncomfortable, and it showed. "Who's your friend, Jared?" "Someone who's going to help us." he said, moving around a spider web. "I was hoping to get some background on him." he said, watching Jared. "His name is Nichols..." "Is he your ex-boyfriend?" Adrianna interrupted, to which Jared brushed her off. "He taught me everything I know. Guy is a family man in the day, killer by night." "So, like, an assassin?" Cal sarcastically remarked to which Nikki let out a small, genuine laugh. Cal smiled hearing Nikki's laugh. Knowing what she's been going through is tough for him, especially not being able to do anything to help her. "Look," Jared said, spinning around, looking at both Cal & Adrianna. "I could easily turn back around and go home. I could easily do this, just me and Nikki. I don't need these fucking remarks about my sexuality or your stupid-fucking-comments. Got it?" "Fine," Adrianna mumbled, rolling her eyes, as Cal slowly nodded. Nikki just watched the two smiling to herself. But the sudden groans and moans of a of the always-present biters took Nikki's smile right off of her face, and as the group all looked around for them. "It's not safe out here... come with me." Jared said under his breath, before taking off deeper into the woods. Adrianna ran quickly behind him, not thinking twice, but Nikki continued to stare in fear at the direction of the groans, just waiting for them to come out at any moment. Before she knows what happened, she's running through the woods, Cal's hand in hers. He's practically dragging her through the woods at this point. She looked back and right behind them was a small group of biters. She almost freezes up again in fear, but she does her best to keep her cool. "Nikki, move your fat-fucking-ass." he called to her, and Nikki finally starts picking up her own feet. "About fucking time." he mumbled, but not letting go of her hand. ---- Jared and Adrianna emerge from the woods, sprinting into the abandoned highway. Adrianna spins back around, facing the woods, aiming her rifle at the trees. Jared just watches her, leaning against a rusty car, taking his backpack off. "We safe?" Jared asked, getting his rifle ready. "Should be." Adrianna said, not taking her eyes off the area where they came from. Jared nodded, looking around. It took him a little bit before realizing the two were all alone. "Shit," he mumbled. "What now?" Adrianna asked, looking back at him. "Where's Nikki? Cal?" Adrianna immediately snapped her attention back to the opening they came from. "I thought they were right behind me." "Fuck," he muttered. "We gotta go back." "No." Adrianna said, looking back at him. "They'll get to us... if they aren't dead already." "We can't just leave them--" "Just shut up, and let me think." Adrianna snapped back, before looking back toward the woods. ---- Cal quickly led Nikki through the woods, still being pursued by the small group of biters. Nikki's hand was still in Cal's grasp, and he had no intention of letting go. Dodging the branches and leaves, Nikki was struggling to continue to move. She could feel her ankles getting cut with each step, and she could hear the moans get louder and louder as she ran... she knew they were catching up. Cal looks ahead as Nikki looks behind them, at the biters which were creeping up on them. Cal suddenly stops, and Nikki accidentally runs into him, taking the two of their feet. Cal quickly hops back to his feet, pulling his pistol out of his back pocket, aiming down the sights, as Nikki stumbled to her feet. Nikki walked behind Cal, not knowing what to do, and that's when she saw why Cal stopped so suddenly. The two were at the edge of a steep hill... they were trapped. Cal looked back at Nikki, who was looking down the hill, then back toward the biters that were incoming. He had enough ammo to take them on, granted every single one was a headshot... but what if they weren't? They'd have to make a quick escape. He takes a shot, and luckily, the bullet goes straight through the biter's forehead, and as it fell, Cal's sights were already on the next one. Nikki stood behind him, not knowing what to do, but, as the next two shots were both misses... Cal knew he had to do something, quickly. He looked back at Nikki, who watched him, waiting for him to do something. "Forgive me." he suddenly said. "Cal," she started to say, but, before she could finish, Cal pushed Nikki with all his might, and before she knew it she was tumbling down the hill; hitting her head against the hard floor, landing hard on her back, she had no idea what was going on. It isn't until she landed awkwardly on her ankle, sending a sharp pain through her leg, and she got to the bottom of the hill, that she could grasp what was going on. She could still hear the faint gunshots from Cal, but she didn't pay much attention to that. She looked down at her ankle, and it was totally twisted in a way that it shouldn't be. The pain was almost unbearable for Nikki, and she could do nothing but lay there, holding onto her ankle, hoping Cal would come back down for her. "Nikki?!?" she heard a voice call out to her. She painfully turned her head toward the voice, and saw Jared & Adrianna running quickly over to her. Jared dropped his rifle to the ground as he reached Nikki, carefully picking her up while Adrianna looked around the area. "Where's Cal?" she asked, looking back at Nikki. "He--He's up there." Nikki said through her teeth, pointing back up the hill. Both Jared and Adrianna simultaneously looked up the hill, then back toward each other, giving a nod of the head. Before Nikki knew it, Adrianna took off up the hill, and Jared swung around, Nikki still in his arms. He quickly ran back the way he came, and Nikki desperately tried to look back the other way. She wants to know if Cal made it. She has to know... ---- Mike sat in the center of the prison cafeteria, surrounded by other inmates. Both Freddy and Caitlyn sat on either side of him, and directly in front of him sat a man, late forties, bald, missing an eye. He's not taking his yes off of Mike as he told his story. "He caught me right in the act." the man said, as Mike listened both nervously & interested. "That fucking fairy Johnson, his son caught me believe it or not. He went for his gun, but, I was quicker. I shot him right in the fucking stomach. He toppled over and you know what I did with the body? I ate it." "You... ate the body?" Mike asked, gulping nervously. "Not all of it." he said, brushing Mike off. "The eyes, ears... I sent it right to Johnson's doorstep." As he finished, the man broke into a laughter, along with a good number of the inmates, while Mike let out a shy, nervous laugh to go along with them. Freddy threw his arms around Mike's neck, offering a smile to both Mike and the other prisoners. "Keep it PG-13, will ya? He was tellin' me how he hasn't seen much of the real world... don't wanna spook him, do ya?" "Of course not, Freddy." the man said, still laughing. Behind the group, stood a line of Echo soldiers. Guns always trained on them, no one taking anything lightly. Johnson, who heard the conversation, is among them... and his eyes are burning with rage. "Sir," one of the soldiers said, approaching him, but was quickly shut down by Johnson. "Get another soldier to cover my watch, private." he said, not taking his eyes off of Mike and the rest, before walking off. "Yes sir." he weakly said, before hurrying away. "Mikey-boy, tell us about yourself." one of the other prisoners said. This one had long black hair and shook like crazy... probably from withdrawal, or something. "Not much to say." he quietly said. "You got a girl back in Livingston?" Freddy asked. "Girl?" he repeated, nervously. That's when he remembered what Adrianna told him. If he had just opened his eyes, he'd have more to look forward to. More to live for. "Yeah, you ever fuck a girl?" the bald man asked. "I don't have a girl." he said, brushing off the second question. "I mean, I have a girl who I love back at home, but, it's too late for that." "Too late?" Freddy asked, not buying it. "Dude, odds are, you're gonna get sold out here to some tight-ass community, right? They gonna need you to do work, they ain't gonna keep you locked off. You'll just need to find the right place and time to escape." "I guess." he weakly said. "It'll be fine, Mike. No need to worry." Caitlyn said, offering a smile to Mike, which he nervously returned. ---- Davie sat with both Emma and a little girl in his office. The little girl sat on top of Davie's lap, and he stroked her hair as Emma sat in front of him, nervous as hell to even be in the same room as him. "Look, here's what I need." Davie seriously said, giving the girl a kiss on the cheek. "Livingston's not going to be loyal anymore, we both know that, so I need your word of loyalty." "You hurt Livingston or one of your guys kills that boy... I can't promise you anything." she said, crossing her arms. "Rest assured, the boy will be safe. Livingston too." "Then you have my loyalty." she said, nodding her head. "That is a major relief, Miss Flowers." he said, extending his arms for a handshake, which Emma hesitantly took. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and a young private peeked his head in. "Sir, the lady who runs that small settlement up north is here to see you." "Send her in." he said, sitting back in his chair, pulling the little girl in his lap into a big hug, who only giggled. The door opened, and a blonde woman, thirties, came barging in. Emma eyed her nervously, and the woman slammed her hands on Davie's desk, forcefully. "Cameron, how can I help you?" Davie asked with a smile. "You know why I'm here." she muttered. "You let him go... right now." "You know we can't do that." he said, turning the little girl's head away from the angry woman. "He drew on us." "We had a deal!" "Had." he repeated, still smiling. "You can always buy him at the auction." "If you hurt him--" "Ms. Hale, he will not be harmed." Still mad, Cameron turned toward Emma, who watched the exchange silently. "Rot in hell." she simply said. "Both of you." ---- Jared lies the inured Nikki on top of a hood of a car. He span back around, making sure the area was clear, before turning his attention back to Nikki who looked at him in fear. He looked down on her ankle, and immediately pulled his head away. Her foot was pointed in a way it shouldn't be, and Jared nearly gagged just looking at it. He looked back at Nikki's face, and could visibly see the fear and pain in her face. "Just, stay calm Nikki." he said, rushing his hand through his hair. "Guys," he heard the loud and recognizable voice of Adrianna call to them, and immediately spins around. He sees Adrianna helping a bloodied Cal over to them, and immediately rushed over to them, grabbing hold of Cal's free shoulder. "What happened?" Jared asked, looking from Cal to Adrianna. "He took 'em all on." Adrianna said, panting. "Almost got himself killed." "I did it though." Cal mumbled, smiling to himself. "Did Nikki...?" "She's fine." Jared quickly said, putting Cal down next to the car Nikki was still lying on. Jared quickly goes back toward Nikki, and Adrianna joined him. "What happened to her?" Adrianna asked, looking over her. "Ankle is broken. We need to re-break it, ok?" Jared asked, looking at Adrianna, who simply nodded. "Cover her mouth. We don't want her attracting all the fucking lurkers in the area." Adrianna immediately complied and put her hand over Nikki's mouth, who just watched the two scared. Jared quickly grips on her ankles, and with one swift movement, he gets Nikki's ankle back into position. Nikki can only let out a small screech from the pain, before everything went dark. ---- Cal sat on the floor of a broken down house next to Nikki, who was still unconscious. Jared and Adrianna were in one of the other rooms, and their loud talking could be easily heard by Cal, but he didn't care too much. He just needed to make sure Nikki was okay. It didn't take much longer for Nikki's eyes to finally open, and for her to sit up, scared. She looked around the room quickly, not recognizing the surroundings, but stops when she makes eye contact with Cal. "It's okay, girl." he said, offering a light smile, to which she just stressfully rubbed her head. "What happened?" she quickly asked. "Just, don't stress yourself, you've been through a lot." he said, to which Nikki nodded, lying back down. "And, sorry about the ankle." Nikki simply flipped Cal off, to which he let out a small laugh, lightly slapping her leg. "I only tried to help." "I know." she quietly said. "Mike better appreciate this." "I'm sure he will. And when we see him again, you better make your fucking move." "Shut up." she said. "I'm already regretting it." "Yeah, sorry." he said, pulling a cigarette out of his backpack. "I just want to see him... even if it's for a split second or just one last hug... I want to see him again." "And you will." Cal said, offering Nikki a smile, and a tap on the shoulder. "I'll make sure of it." Category:The Ones Who Remain Category:The Ones Who Remain Issues Category:Issues